1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of adjustable support surfaces which include armrests for office chairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Office chairs are a common fixture in today's office environment, providing ergonomically positioned support surfaces which allow their users to remain seated for extended periods of time. It is desirable that office chairs include adjustable features, such as adjustable seating height and adjustable lumbar support which may be positioned to suit their individual user. However, today's office chairs have armrests which lack the desired level of adjustability. Prior art armrests offer limited forms of adjustment through the use of complex mechanisms often requiring separate releases for each individual motion.
The invention described herein solves these disadvantages by providing a positionable armrest assembly with a novel retention system. This retention system is controlled by the vertical position of the armrest's support surface, allowing the retention system to become engaged or disengaged with a single vertical motion without the need for a push button. This invention represents a further improvement over the prior art by reducing the number of moving parts, reducing the number of potential failure modes, and lowering manufacturing costs.